


paper heart

by rhindon



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Drabble, Fall of Gondolin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 09:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17547449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhindon/pseuds/rhindon
Summary: Two conversations about Salgant, before and during the Fall.





	paper heart

1.

"I mean," he said, "I see no reason to dislike him. He's friendly. Kind to the horses. Fair with the harp, and besides, _Earendil loves him._ "

"Earendil loves everyone," Glorfindel grouched, and downed his mug. A slight flush crept on his cheeks. Ecthelion, better at holding his liquor, smiled indulgently.

"I'm not asking you to like him. I'm just surprised you'd say that. I know you to love everyone as much as Earendil. Perhaps more."

"Then allow me this one exception." Glorfindel glanced at him sideways, his eyes sad and old and open. "I've got a bad feeling about him."

 

2.

The City burned. "What's going on?" he asked, when Aranwe came out of nowhere and made a run for the Tower. Aranwe scowled.

"The Great Market's on flames. The Harps were supposed to reinforce Glorfindel and his men," said Aranwe. "Apparently, Salgant hid the orders, bidding them head to the Lesser Market, and is now in bed. That, or he was in bed already and somehow did that. No one's giving me a straight answer."

Aranwe clapped him on the shoulder, and added, "You won't have to wait long, my lord. Courage."

"Courage," Ecthelion answered. He bit down on resentment.

**Author's Note:**

> Because, actually, I think Ecthelion and Salgant did have a lot in common...


End file.
